I love the way you look at me
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: I like the way you smile when I enter a room, they way you laugh when I tell my lame jokes, but most of all I like the way you look at me OliverJackson warning: slash. oneshot


Jackson P.O.V

There he is again, looking at me, his eyes burning into my soul.

I tried to ignore it but it was all consuming, every time I moved I could feel his eyes following me.

It was just him and I at home alone, he had come to see Miley but she had a emergency photo shoot for Hannah, I guess he was lonely being left out why Lilly was Lola and he didn't even have a second identity like she did.

So I guess I asked him to stay and now I immensely regretted it.

Why was he looking at me like that, oh no he knows that I like him? I knew that Oliver liked me too at least I was sure of that. I just wished I had the guts to find out.

"Um so?" I said slowly as he watched me quietly, from his spot on the couch.

"What you want on your sandwich, Oliver?" I asked, his name just rolled off my tongue. I would never tire of it; I loved how amazing it was to say it.

"Uh, anything… well not anything. Who knows what you could add to it" Oliver said and laughed lamely.

I just smiled and finished making the sandwich; I had already made two so Oliver could just have the other one.

I walked over and without thinking, sat right down next to Oliver; I mean really close so I was touching my side to his.

Oliver glanced at me and the other couch.

"Um Jackson, why are you sitting so close to me" he asking and blushed a bit.

"Oh, uh sorry" I said, placing the plate of sandwiches down and stood up to go over to the other couch, but something was stopping me.

I turned and saw Oliver holding my arm with a sheepish look on his face.

"I uh don't want you to move from where you were" he whispered and looked down; he looked cuter then ever.

"Um ok" I said and sat next to him, my arm pressing against his.

We both lapsed into silence, then when we both reached for a sandwich, our hands brushed and we both drew our hands back and looked at each other.

Oliver's P.O.V

"Oh no, stupid Oliver" I thought as Jackson stared at me, my hand was tingling.

Was I so obvious about how I felt?

'I uh don't want you to move from where you were' my brain mocked me.

'Were you any more obvious, you should have screamed how u feet from the roof'

"Um you get yours first" he said, his face was red.

Was Jackson actually blushing?

"Thanks" I said and grabbed my sandwich.

We ate in silence; my heart was beating wildly as I kept sneaking glances at Jackson, he looked so gorgeous why he ate.

I had it so bad.

Normal P.O.V

Jackson looked over at Oliver as stared at his lap.

They had both finished their sandwiches and were now silent.

It was awkward, well that was an understatement it was very nerve-wracking.

"Um so, I got to you know go home cause I forgot I'm reaching my curfew soon so yeah, thanks for the" Oliver said as he stood up but he was interrupted as Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him into an intense kiss.

Oliver pulled back and smiled, he then wrapped his arms around Jackson, kissing him back passionately.

"Sweet niblets, I never knew I would walk in on a scene like this" Robbie said, standing by door staring at Oliver and Jackson.

They sprung apart, both eyeing each other nervously.

"Um what's going on?" Lilly asked.

Miley had no comment; her eyes were so wide they could give saucer plates a run for their money.

"Um you see I, I'm in love with Jackson, have been for awhile but I just was too gutless to tell him. I never would have dreamed he felt the same. Looks like im wrong" Oliver mumbled, only Jackson managed to hear it.

"What?" Robbie said.

"He said he loves me, I guessed that he liked me awhile ago but I just thought it was mind getting my hopes up and making me think he liked me too. I can't believe that you do" Jackson said, looking at Oliver who smiled.

"Well what can I say; you captivate me, why do you like me?" Oliver asked.

Jackson smiled.

"Everything, your smile, your laugh." Jackson said and blushed.

'How did you guess I might like you?" Oliver asked, he didn't notice Miley, Lilly and Robbie leaving to give them privacy.

"It was the way you always found time to see me and made excuses for it…"

Jackson answered.

"Really, that obvious huh?" Oliver asked, as Jackson wrapped his arms around Oliver who buried his face in his chest.

"I don't know why you do like me but I'm glad" Oliver said.

"I do like you, what's not to like…. I like the way you smile when I enter a room, they way you laugh when I tell my lame jokes, but most of all I like the way you look at me'

Jackson whispered.

"I like the way you look at me too" Oliver answered and brought Jackson in for another passionate kiss, the beginning of a new chapter in both of their lives that they both wouldn't want any other way.

A/N:

Wow hope you liked it, its my first Hannah Montana fanfic, im taking a break from my old stories which were Harry potter.

I'll return to them later.

Hope you enjoyed it; I had an idea to do a one-shot or fanfic on Oliver and Jackson when I saw their cute interaction in Mascot love

I'll be posting up a story on with my other fave shippers Miley/Oliver and Jackson/Lilly.

Review and tell me what you think, opium's are most welcome.

Criticism is accepted (go a tad easy on me though hehe)

Will be back with new one soon

Till then as Tracey would say:

Chall

KAT


End file.
